


Beauty and the Beast

by aminathescorpio



Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Beast as Harry Potter, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Beauty as Draco Malfoy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, But he becomes better tho, Cedric is a massive dick, Coming Untouched, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Experienced Harry Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairytale Themes, Fantasy themes, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Harry is a Little Shit, Hermione Granger is So Done, Humor, Its temporary!, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Multi, No worries, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Pining Harry Potter, Prince Harry Potter, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Malfoys are poor, The kingdom's called Gryffindoria lol, The smut is at the end don't worry, Top Harry Potter, Virgin Draco Malfoy, at the end tho, kind of, set sometime in the 1800s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio
Summary: Draco never expected that he would end up trapped in a castle full of talking objects and a monstrous beast.ORThe Beauty and the Beast!AU that nobody asked for starring Draco as Belle and Harry as Prince Adam.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963831
Comments: 25
Kudos: 341





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SereneCalamity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/gifts).



> So, this is my longest fic yet. It took about three weeks of sporadic but thorough writing to finish it. I'm quite proud of it, and I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> Also, sorry about the spacing. The copy and paste thing didn't go very well.  
> But onwards!
> 
> P.S. I made a Tumblr a few years ago, forgot about it and just started using it again :P  
> Its basically called 'aminathescorpio'  
> You can check it out if you want (be warned, I made it when I was younger so its very cringy)

(I)

Crown Prince Harry Potter of Gryffindoria was a very arrogant man. Ever since King James Potter and Queen Lily Potter had passed away when he was 17, he had forgotten all his morals and become a reckless lad. He collected extravagant taxes, slept around with men and women alike from the brothel every night, and wasted his money holding lavish balls instead of helping his people. 

This went on for two years.

One fateful day, while the Prince was taking a stroll of the land around his palace, he came upon an old woman dressed in rags sitting on the cobbled streets.

“Please Crown Prince, I am in need of a crust of bread or a drink of water.” She begged.

Prince Harry merely laughed. “Get out of my sight, old hag!” And he kicked her out of spite and went on his way. Little did he know that the old woman was an enchantress in disguise who wanted to test the Prince for herself. Once he was out of sight, she hatched a cunning plan.

That evening, during the Prince’s ball, he was approached by a beautiful lady. She was dressed in the finest of silks, had the bluest of eyes and the brightest of hair. Prince Harry was smitten. “Good evening dear Madame.” He greeted courteously. She merely giggled and started to walk to the middle of the ballroom, beckoning the Prince to follow her. The Prince followed her blindly, and they started to dance.

“I would like to tell you something, Crown Prince.” She said flirtatiously, while they were dancing.

“What would that be dear Madame?” He asked, enthralled by her beauty.

“That you are a selfish and arrogant fellow!” She shouted, causing everybody to turn their heads towards them.

“Excuse me?” The Prince asked, confused. The lady simply smirked.

“Do you recognize me now?” She gleamed, wickedly. With a snap of her fingers, she transformed into the old hag the Prince had seen earlier that day.

“You!” He shouted.

“Yes, me. I am an enchantress from the North. I have heard of your arrogance from all around me and decided to come and see if the rumors were true. Unfortunately, they are.”

She reached into her tattered dress and brought out a long baton.

“I hereby curse every living creature in this palace into a mere household object, and you, Crown Prince, into a monstrous being. This spell cannot be broken except for true love’s kiss!” She shouted gleefully.

There were screams, and everything went black.

(II)

Draco Malfoy weaved his way through the market stalls with a large basket in his hand. As he passed by, some people stopped to stare and whisper, but he ignored them. He had more important things on his mind.

Soon, he arrived at the fisherman’s stall. He was one of the kinder people in the kingdom and always reduced the price of his fish in return for Draco to help him get worms from the earth.

“Hello, young lad!” The fisherman waved cheerily.

“Hello, Mr. Ollivander.” He smiled back. “I would like three large trouts please.”

“Coming right up.” Mr. Ollivander disappeared into his shop to get the fish. As Draco waited, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and met the broad chest of Cedric Diggory. He groaned.

“Greetings, dear dragon.” Cedric flirted. Draco sighed.

“What do you want Cedric?” He asked, exasperated. Cedric was always running after him and didn’t seem to get the hint that Draco wasn’t interested in him. His ego was probably too big for him to notice.

“Why, only you, my dear.” Cedric smiled, sliding a muscular arm around Draco’s slender waist and pulling him close to his chest.

“Please leave me be,” Draco said, squirming out of his grasp. Cedric simply grinned at him.

“I shall have you soon, my dear. It is only a matter of time.” He said proudly. Before Draco could respond, Cedric kissed his forehead and strutted away, obviously satisfied with himself.

Draco silently wiped his forehead with his handkerchief. He prayed silently that Cedric would soon get the hint, however unlikely that was.

“Here you go, lad!” He turned and saw Mr. Ollivander holding three giant fishes. He gratefully put the fish into his basket.

“Thank you, sir.” Draco smiled. He paid him quickly, and with a wave, was off to his family’s small cottage on the edge of the town.

“There goes poor little Malfoy!” Draco groaned and turned around to face Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. They liked to taunt him about his family’s poverty and lack of status.

“I heard that his ickle mummy’s sick. Is it true, little boy?” Thomas taunted.

Draco blanched. His mother actually _was_ sick, and so far nothing had managed to cure her ailment. She was getting worse every day, and his father was beside himself with grief.

“Shut up. At least my mother isn’t the village harlot.” He ground out and sped away, not listening to their cries of outrage.

On the way back, he decided to stop at the local library to cheer himself up. Even though he had read all the books there at least three times (it was rather small since people in this godforsaken place didn’t enjoy academic sorts of entertainment) Draco still frequented the establishment.

He stepped in slowly, the familiar bell on the door ringing to let the librarian know that he was inside.

“Draco!” Draco smiled softly as the old man, Mr. Dumbledore, hobbled over to him. He was quite old but extremely wise.

“Hello, Mr. Dumbledore.” He replied, dropping his basket to hug him. He smelt like parchment and ink, a familiar scent.

“How are you?” Mr. Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

“Same as every day. Quite mundane, honestly. And also, Cedric is still trying to court me.” Draco grimaced.

“Still?” Mr. Dumbledore sighed. Draco laughed at his exasperation.

“Unfortunately, I don’t have much time today. I was wondering if you could just read me a short story today.”

“Of course!” Mr. Dumbledore smiled. “Come sit with me.” 

Draco was led into Mr. Dumbledore’s office. It was rather odd, with sculptures of mythical creatures about and paintings all around. It was just like Mr. Dumbledore himself, Draco mused. Odd, but comforting. 

He sat down in front of Mr. Dumbledore’s desk.

“Lemon drop?” Mr. Dumbledore offered. Draco chuckled and picked one from the little bag on the desk to put in his mouth.

“I think I’ll tell the story of the Crown Prince.” Mr. Dumbledore leaned back into his seat.

Draco nodded. It had only happened some five years ago, and it was still talked about frequently.

“Once upon a time, there was a King James and Queen Lily of Gryffindoria. They gave birth to Prince Harry about a year before you yourself were born, lad.”

“When the Prince was 17, his parents were murdered by an assassin sent to kill them from the neighboring kingdom, Slytherin. As young as he was, the Prince set out to kill the King of Slytherin, Tom Riddle, which he did, even at his young age. He spared the people, although, and allowed them to run away to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff kingdoms.”

“After the war, the Prince became a delinquent from his grief and became very selfish and arrogant. His behaviors were noticed by a sorceress, who cursed him and all of the people in his castle. Nobody knows what the curse was, but none of the people who were in that castle during the ball have been seen since that day. That was three years ago. Since then, strange sounds have been rumored to come out from the palace at night, and some claim to have spotted figures moving in the window, but none of these have been confirmed.”

“That is the end of the tale for now, but who knows what shall come next?” Mr. Dumbledore smiled mysteriously.

“Thank you so much, sir.” Draco smiled. “I shall see you again tomorrow.”

Draco departed the library and made his way to his family’s small cottage.

“I’m home.” He announced once he stepped into the house.

“Good evening dear.” His father, Lucius Malfoy announced from the kitchen. Ever since his mother had gotten sick, he had taken over the kitchen duty for her.

“How are you, father?” He hugged him. “I got some fish for us, and Mr. Ollivander knocked off half of the price!” He said excitedly.

“That’s wonderful, dear.” His father smiled as he stirred the porridge he was simmering on the stove. “Your mother is in the bedroom.”

Draco left the basket in the kitchen and made his way to his parents’ small bedroom. Lying on the large bed was his mother, looking particularly frail and ill.

“Draco.” She rasped, stretching her arms out to hug him.

“Hello, mother.” He said softly, accepting her weak embrace. “How are you?”

“I’m alright. I hope Cedric isn’t still troubling you.” She smiled.

“He still is.” He said ruefully. He started talking to her about his day, only interrupted by his father’s yell from the kitchen.

“Father! Are you alright?” Draco rushed into the kitchen, only to see his father clutching a piece of parchment tightly, smiling brightly.

“Guess what happened?” His father laughed.

“What?” Draco asked, confused.

“One of our old ships was found! The cargo is still intact!” He said excitedly.

“Really?” Draco asked, excitedly. When his father nodded, Draco went up to him to hug him tightly.

The Malfoys had been very rich, but when Draco was still a toddler, a great wind had destroyed all their ships, leaving them with almost nothing. Now, with the cargo recovered, they could afford a proper doctor for his mother and afford to live a better life.

“I must go and collect it now.” His father said hurriedly, pulling on his cloak and his boots in a rush. 

“The harbor is not far away, and it is just midday. I should be back by nightfall.”

“Take care Father!” Draco yelled as his father ran outside and mounted his horse and attached a cart to its backside. His father simply waved at him as he galloped away.

Draco ran inside to tell his mother the good news, and together they both hoped for a new beginning.

(III)

Lucius Malfoy sighed to sadly himself as he rode back to his house. It had been a false alarm; there was no cargo. It had been another man’s ship. He wondered how he would tell his family. He was so lost in thought that he took a right instead of a left, and soon found himself lost in the dark forest. The moon was blocked out by the clouds, so only little light filtered through the trees to guide him.

“Where am I?” He wondered to himself quietly. He needed to find his way back quickly so he could find his way home.

An hour later, he was no closer to finding his way than he was before. As he was about to turn away, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. When he turned to look at it properly, he gasped. It was a palace. And if he was not mistaken about the look, this was the former home of the Crown Prince himself.

Lucius found himself trudging slowly towards the castle. He didn’t believe the rumors at all and was not scared easily. Besides, if he stayed out any longer, he would surely get mauled or eaten up by feral wolves.

He cautiously made his way to the gigantic front doors of the palace. He left his horse in the stable and walked up to the palace doors, pushing them open. Rusty creaks filled the air. Inside the palace was very beautiful in a rustic sort of way. Gigantic crystal chandeliers hung from the domed ceiling, shining a light on the large dining table that was surely the length of his own humble abode, if not twice that. For some strange reason, on the dining table, there were plates of food and several bowls of soup.

Lucius cautiously made his way to the table. The food was still hot, and the smell of it made him moan in delight and anticipation.

Before he could sit down to eat, he felt a warm breath on his neck. Trembling, he turned around slowly and came face to face with a monstrous creature. 

The first Lucius noticed was that it had spiraled ram horns sticking out of its long, tangled black hair. It was very tall, almost seven feet, and extremely muscular. It had a humanlike appearance, save for the horns, black veins that bulged on its arms, thick hooves that were in the place of its feet, and abnormally long claws on its hands. It scowled devilishly at him, its teeth pointed and cruel.

Then he noticed the gleaming green eyes and the tarnished crown upon its head.

Dear _Lord_ . It was the Crown Prince _himself_.

Nobody was around to hear the screams that filled the night sky.

(IV)

Draco was very, very worried. It had been two days since his father had gone, and he still wasn’t back.

“Where could he be?” He thought. His mother was worried. Very worried, which made her even sicker than she already was.

The sound of a horse neighing frightfully snapped him out of his thought.

“Father!” He yelled, running out the front door. To his dismay, he only saw the family horse, Aries, bucking wildly.

“Calm down boy.” Draco crooned gently, attempting to calm it down. Soon, it stopped bucking but was still neighing worriedly.

“Where’s Father?” Draco asked, a sick feeling crawling into his gut. The horse nudged its head as if it wanted to take Draco somewhere.

“Merlin.” He muttered. Whatever happened was not good.

Draco ran inside the house to fasten his cloak and was met by his pale mother in the kitchen. She was leaning heavily on the wall, clutching the windowsill to support herself. 

“What happened?” She asked fearfully. Draco could only shake his head sadly.

“Father’s in trouble. I need to go find him. I’ll ask Mr. Dumbledore to stay with you for the time being.”

“No! It is too dangerous.” His mother shook her head. “Please, my dear.”

“I’m sorry Mother,” Draco said regretfully. He ignored her pleas as he ran out the door. He mounted the horse quickly and galloped away. He stopped at the library to leave a note for Mr. Dumbledore; there wasn’t any time to chat. Once he was done, he let the horse gallop away.

An hour later, he was deep in the thick forest that blocked most of the sunlight from kissing the ground. It was also chilly, and there were distant howls of wolves in the distance.

He was still going at full speed, anxious to get to his father before anything drastic happened. Soon, the horse slowed to a stop, refusing to go any further. Draco sighed and got down from the horse. Before he could stop it, Aries ran off, leaving him behind. He sighed again. Things were not going well.

He looked around, and something caught his eye. There was a castle turret sticking up from the top of the trees. Draco made his way towards it. A few minutes later, he gasped. There was a gigantic palace right before his eyes. It had a massive garden in front of it, complete with dried up water fountains and overgrown hedges. Draco cautiously made his way towards the front door of the palace. It was gigantic, and it took all of his strength to open just one of them. Inside was a large dining room, with other rooms to the side of it and a grand staircase leading to the second floor.

“Father!” He yelled. He didn’t care about himself anymore; if his father was here he needed to save him.

“Father! Are you here? Please answer me!” Draco shouted desperately.

To his relief, he heard a muffled voice coming from upstairs. Draco rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

“Father!” He yelled. There was another staircase leading to another floor. As he kept on going higher, he kept on getting closer to his father.

Finally, after the fourth set of stairs, he heard his father's voice almost clearly.

“Leave! Please leave now!” His father begged. His voice was coming from a tiny set of stone stairs hidden in a corner. Draco ran up them until he got to the top. 

“Father!” He yelled, seeing his father in a tiny cell, separated from him by a grid of iron bars. His father was very disheveled.

Draco ran up to him and clutched his hands through the holes in the matrix.

“What happened to you?” He begged. 

“Please leave now, Draco! He’ll be back any minute now!”

“Who?” 

“Me.”

Draco spun around and almost fainted. There was a terrifying creature behind him. It was extremely tall, and it had claws and horns on its head and cow hooves. The worst part was that it still looked human, albeit in a demonic way.

“What do you want?” Draco asked, bravely. The monster laughed, its deep metallic voice booming around the castle.

“Your old man here was trespassing.” It said, almost curiously. “And so are you.”

Draco blanched. “Please let him go. He didn’t have anywhere to stay. Please.” He begged, clutching his father’s hand while looking up at the beast pleadingly. It seemed to consider Draco’s offer.

“Fine. But you must take his place.” It growled.

“Yes.” Said Draco, without even hesitating. His father looked at him, pleadingly.

“Draco, no! Please don’t!” He begged.

“I’m sorry Father. I can’t let you stay here.” Draco replied. The beast nodded in satisfaction. It walked up to the bars and yanked them open. He dragged his father out by his collar and tossed him out.

“Draco. _Please_.” His father had tears in his eyes, and Draco couldn’t bring himself to look at them.

He allowed the beast to push him into the cell and lock the door. Then, it walked away, half dragging his father with it. Once they were gone, Draco put his head in his hands and cried.

(V)

Draco woke up in a large bed. He stretched, before sitting up.

“Where am I?” He wondered for a moment. Then, the events of the previous day came rushing back to him. He jumped out of the bed and scrambled away from it. Who had put him there?

“Relax, boy.” Draco spun around but didn’t see anyone there.

“Who’s there?” He asked warily.

“It’s just me.” Draco spun around and realized that the wardrobe was _moving_.

“Yes me, the wardrobe.” It said, exasperated. Slowly, Draco raised a hand to his head to check for any injuries. The wardrobe was _talking_?

“No, you aren’t injured.” The wardrobe huffed. Draco noticed that it had a distinctly feminine voice.

“What are you?” He asked, cautiously.

“A wardrobe, obviously. But if you’re asking for my name, it’s Pansy.” The wardrobe replied disdainfully. Draco wondered how a _wardrobe_ could sound disdainful.

“Is everything else in this castle alive?” Draco asked.

“No, just certain things.” The wardrobe - _Pansy_ \- replied. She walked towards him on her stumpy wooden legs, making him yelp and scramble away.

“You can walk?” He asked incredulously.

“Obviously.” Draco looked up and saw that she had eyes and a mouth carved into it on the top of the dresser.

“How did I get here?” Draco asked curiously.

“Harry carried you here,” Pansy replied.

“Who’s Harry?”

“The beast.”

“ _Him_ ?! His name is _Harry_ ? Just like… oh. _Oh_ .” Draco trailed off. Suddenly, he put the puzzle pieces together. The beast was _obviously_ the Crown Prince Harry under a curse. And everyone in the ball had turned into objects!

“Merlin.” He cursed. He needed to leave. _Now_.

He ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

“Fuck.” Draco murmured. He ran to the window and looked down. It was too high up to try to climb down.

“Yeah, you’re stuck here," Pansy added.

“You’re not helping.” He glared.

Before she could reply, he heard a knock on the door.

“You shall come down for breakfast in a half-hour.” Draco recognized the chilling voice. It was the beast himself.

“No,” Draco replied. He wasn’t going to give in to this monster.

“Yes, you will.” It growled.

“No, I won’t, _Harry_.” He sneered.

“Don’t say my name!” It roared.

“Fuck off!” Draco shouted back.

“Fine then! You won't get any food until you come down!” It bellowed. Draco heard it stomp off angrily.

“Stupid ponce,” Draco muttered.

“That’s wasn’t a good idea, you know.” Pansy piped in.

“Shut up.”

Half an hour later, Draco heard a knock on the door.

Before he could speak, the beast spoke up.

“I’m sorry for being rude.” It huffed. “Would you please come down for breakfast?”

Draco heard some muffled voices on the other side of the door. Perhaps they were just some more household objects. Perhaps he was just running mad. Who knew?

“No.” Draco sniffed. He wasn’t going to give in just because it asked nicely.

He heard more muffled voices.

“Please?” The beast grumbled.

“No.”

“I give up!” It growled. Before it could leave, Pansy spoke up, hobbling towards the door.

“Harry, don’t listen to him. He’ll be down in thirty minutes. I’ll make sure of it.”

“What? No!” Draco said angrily.

“Yes you will or I’m going to smack you with my cupboard doors.” Pansy threatened.

Although she was a wardrobe, her voice was deadly. Draco gulped.

“Fine.” He snarled.

“Thank you.” The beast said. Draco sighed as he heard the clops of its hooves become fainter and fainter.

“Firstly, we need to dress you up. You certainly can’t wear _that_.” Pansy grimaced.

“Why not?” Draco asked. Sure, his tunic and trousers were simple, but it was just _breakfast_.

“Because I said so,” Pansy said smugly. 

“Well, I’m wearing this and you can’t stop- ow!” Draco yelped as Pansy smacked his head with one of the cupboard doors.

“I told you that I would smack you.” She grinned.

“Hmph.” Draco sniffed, rubbing the back of his head.

“Anyways, let’s get you dressed up!” Pansy squealed. Before he could react, she shuffled towards him and threw all the dresser doors open.

There were a _lot_ of options to choose from. There were great billowing cloaks, shirts made of the finest fabrics, trousers that were as soft as rabbit down, regal suits, and were made of the most expensive fabrics. Draco had never even _seen_ some of the types of clothes in here.

“Try this!” A coat on a hanger zipped towards him. It was a deep red color with golden linings on the cuffs. Before he could take it off the hanger, Pansy muttered “No… clashes with his skin tone,” and pushed forward a different suit. This one was a royal purple jacket, complete with a cream-colored shirt and purple trousers.

“Hold it up in front of 

you.” Pansy demanded. Once he did, Pansy snatched it back with the knob of the dresser door.

“Too dark for you. Try this one.” She pushed forward an emerald green long sleeve jacket and black leather trousers. Once he did, Draco had to admit it was beautiful. The shirt buttoned all the way down to his waist, where it split into a V and ran down open to his calves, exposing his legs. The trousers hugged his legs perfectly, and the black laced boots Pansy had given him completed the look rather well.

“This looks nice.” Draco smiled, looking at himself in the standing mirror. The fabric felt wonderful against his skin, for he was used to wearing simple cotton and wool shirts.

“Yes, it does.” Pansy smiled. “Now hurry up and brush your hair. He’ll be here any second now!”

The mention of the beast dampened Draco’s mood a bit. However, he didn’t let it show. He was grateful to Pansy, and he didn’t want her to see him sad.

He quickly brushed his platinum hair back and plaited it into a Dutch braid. It was long enough to brush his shoulders now, and his mother had taught him how to braid a few months so he could keep it out of the way.

As he smoothed his hair over, he heard a knock on the door. As it opened, he steeled himself and stood up to face the beast.

Surprisingly, it had cleaned up well. Its horns and calves were gleaming, and its claws were trimmed to a much shorter length than they were before. It was wearing a midnight blue cloak over a white shirt- which was partially unbuttoned, showing Draco its hairy, human chest- and matching blue trousers.

Its hair, however, was still a tangled mess that made it look out of odds with its outfit.

It looked almost _human_ , minus the hooves and claws and horns. And teeth.

“Good morning.” It rumbled. Draco noticed that it was over a foot taller than him. Draco was a respectable five foot seven, but the beast was gigantic.

“Good morning.” Draco mumbled, looking away from its piercing green eyes. They were cold and calculating and made him shiver.

‘May I?” It asked, extending its arm out. 

Swallowing his fear, Draco walked up to it and slid his arm into the crook of its arm. The arm was solid and muscular, compared to Draco’s slim one.

It led Draco away from his room, down three flights of stairs, and into the large dining room Draco had seen when he had first arrived. The table was laden with enough food for a small army. Draco had never seen so much food at one place in his whole life. 

However, instead of going there, the beast led Draco into another room beside it. This room was also a dining room, albeit a smaller one. The table was not as long as the first one, and it was bare.

The beast led Draco to a seat at the end of the table, where he sat down, quickly removing his arm from the beast’s. It quickly turned away, although before Draco could have sworn that he saw a flash of hurt in its eyes. He didn’t know why this made his stomach churn.

It sat down at the other end of the table, facing him.

There was a loud silence for a few minutes until it was broken by a cart full of teacups and crockery and miscellaneous household items speeding into the room.

“Ginny! Stop leaning over the edge! You’ll fall out!” A motherly voice shouted. Draco almost leaped out of his seat in shock, before remembering that they were alive.

“Good morning Mrs. Weasley.” Draco turned to the beast and was shocked that it was actually _smiling_ , although its pointed teeth made it look demonic.

“Good morning dear.” Mrs. Weasley chirped back to it. Draco still wasn’t sure what object Mrs. Weasley was, or what any _other_ person in this goddamn castle was either.

“Good morning young man. May I ask your name?” It took Draco a while to realize that Mrs. Weasley was talking to him.

“Draco. Draco Malfoy.” He muttered.

“I’m the teapot.” She said helpfully. Draco turned to look at her and saw that she had eyes and a mouth carved in, just like Pansy. Then, he realized that everything on the cart, even the cart itself, had eyes and a mouth.

Mrs. Weasley proceeded to introduce him to everyone. Ginny was the chipped teacup, Hermione was the feather duster, Ronald was the candelabra, Fred and George were the saucepans, Crookshanks the cat was the throw pillow, Mr. Weasley was the clock, and much more people that Draco tried to remember.

Suddenly, food appeared onto the table out of the blue. Draco shrieked.

“Do relax. It’s just the food.” The beast said, amused. Draco glared at it.

There was a _lot_ of food. There were freshly baked croissants, fruit juice, eggs cooked in a variety of different ways, jams, fresh fruits and cream, cured meats, sliced cheeses, freshly baked wheat bread, porridge, and so much more. 

Draco gaped at it. He was used to eating watery porridge and maybe some leftover fish with fruits for breakfast. Fresh meat was a luxury, and there was enough here to feed his family several times over.

The thought of his family made his hunger go away. He wondered with dismay how his parents would be coping without him.

His anger at the beast doubled. How _dare_ he act like everything was alright? 

Shaking, he pushed his chair back and got up. 

“Where are you going?” The beast growled. Draco ignored it and started walking out of the room.

He heard it stand up, but he didn’t care. It could go and die for all he cared.

“Why are you leaving?” It snarled, moving in front of him to block the door.

“Why am I _leaving_ ?” Draco asked, almost laughing out of pure hysteria. “You _kidnapped_ my father and me and you expect me to be civil with you? Get out of my fucking way and let me leave _now_.”

Distantly, he heard Mrs. Weasley trying to calm them down, but he ignored her.

“You have to eat first.” It said firmly.

“I don’t want to fucking _eat_. I want to go home!”

“No.” It said calmly.

“Let me _go_!”

“No.”

Enraged, Draco grabbed a plate from the table and slammed it onto the beast’s chest. It didn’t flinch, nor did its skin tear. Draco’s did, however, when the ceramic shards slashed into his palm, drawing streams of blood to the surface.

“You’re injured.” The beast hissed. It reached out and grasped both of Draco’s hands in one of its own.

“Don’t touch me.” Draco snarled, trying to pull his hands away. It paid him no mind as it used its other hand to hastily grab two tea cloths and wrap Draco’s hands in them carefully.

“This should hold until I get a bandage. Please don’t move them or they’ll bleed more.”

Draco was stunned. This hideous beast was trying to _heal_ him.

He didn't move as the beast cleaned the blood off of his palms and wrapped his hands in a sterile white bandage, pinning it together with an iron clip.

“Are you alright now?” It asked Draco. When Draco looked at it he swore that its eyes gleamed.

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Draco murmured. It took him a moment to realize that his hands were still in the beast’s.

“Well, now that that’s over, may we eat?” The beast said. It sounded vaguely amused.

“Fine.” 

They both sat back down at the table. Draco looked at all the delicacies, trying to decide what to eat first. He was _starving_.

He eventually settled on the jam. There were several different flavors, all of which looked amazing.

He started with raspberry jam. He spread it on a slice of toast. Once he bit into it, he nearly moaned out loud. The jam was sweet and tart and thick, and the bread was warm and crispy.

Draco demolished at least six slices of toast before calming down. He ignored the curious stares of the beast from across the table. This was some of the best food he had ever tasted, and damn him if he wasn’t going to enjoy it.

Once he washed it down with a cup of fresh orange juice, he sighed happily and leaned back into his chair. 

“Are you done?” Draco looked up and saw the beast smirking faintly at him. He nodded.

As he stood up to leave, the beast quickly shot up and intercepted him.

“Let me escort you back to your chambers.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Alright.”

They linked arms and made their way back up the stairs. Throughout the walk, Draco could feel its eyes on him, which made him want to squirm.

“There are some rules you must follow in this castle.” It rumbled, its voice deep.

“Like I give a fuck.” Draco muttered. The beast growled, but it didn’t give any other indication that it had heard him.

“There are only two: you cannot leave the castle and you must stay out of the west wing.”

“Why can’t I go to the west wing?” Draco challenged, his tone haughty.

“Because I said so.” Its tone booked no further argument, and Draco wisely kept his mouth shut. 

Once they arrived at his room, he hastily made to run inside. Before he could, the beast lifted up his small hand and _kissed it_.

“Thank you for joining me.” It said. Draco flushed, partly out of anger and partly out of embarrassment.

“Your welcome.” He said, snatching his hand away and darting back into his room before the beast could do anything _else to_ him.

As it locked the door from the outside, Draco was met face to face with a giggling Pansy.

“Spill.”

(VI)

Harry sighed as he looked in the mirror. Ever since that blasted witch had cursed him, he had been stuck in this horrible body for Godric knew how long.

He still looked vaguely human, minus the animal parts. 

“Harry?” He turned to look at Hermione leaning on Crookshanks, who was sleeping next to her.

“Yes?”

“How are you now? And don’t say you’re fine because I know you’re not.”

Harry smiled faintly. Even as a feather duster, Hermione was still an intimidating force.

“Honestly, I don’t know. This might be the only way to break the curse, but why would he even fall in love with _me_? I’m just a hideous beast.”

“You have to let him warm up to you, Harry. You _did_ take his father after all. And you need to learn how to control your temper.” She scolded.

“Hermione, I really don’t need a lecture now. Please.” He added as he saw her open her mouth to start ranting again.

“Fine.” She grumbled. “But for future references, I told you so.”

As she scurried off, probably to find Ron, Harry laughed gently. It was good to know that some things wouldn’t change.

He got up, groaning as he stretched. He started making his way to the other side of the palace. The west wing.

As he got to _the_ room, he internally braced himself.

He pushed the door open and walked up to the standing mirror in the middle of the room, framed with gold. On top, it read _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

The Mirror of Erised. It was surrounded by broken glass on the floor. 

About half of the glass had fallen off the mirror, with cracks spiderwebbing around it. As Harry watched it, another small piece came out and fell to the floor, shattering.

In the half-visible, he could see his parents, his friends, _everyone_ alive and well. Everything was perfect in the mirror.

He sighed. This was his last hope. If it didn’t work, he would be stuck as a beast _forever_.

And at the rate with which the glass was breaking, he had only a few months, if not weeks, left before… before the curse became permanent.

With that thought in mind, he gathered all of his confidence. He needed to be as charming as possible to win Draco’s heart. Draco was a hard-to-get, and Harry loved a good challenge.

He smirked to himself, and strutted away from the room, not noticing as another piece of glass fell off of the mirror. 

(VII)

Draco hid behind a pillar, watching as the beast walked out of the west wing. He looked strangely happy for some reason. Whatever was in that room, Draco mused, it must be important. If he played his cards right, he could get whatever was in the room and use it to bribe his way out. Not exactly a perfect plan, but Draco was desperate.

Once he was sure that it was gone, Draco walked quietly into the room. He frowned. It was gigantic but empty. The only thing inside was a standing mirror with a strange inscription on its top. It wasn’t in any language Draco recognized, although the words looked oddly familiar.

The mirror was surrounded by broken glass, and only half of the glass was left. Draco peered at it curiously, when suddenly a mist gathered in the mirror and started to swirl. He gasped when a picture formed in the mirror.

He could see his parents waving at him. He looked behind him, but nobody was there. He turned back to the mirror, trembling. He could still see his parents. They were dressed in fine silks, and Draco’s mother looked as healthy as she did before she was sick.

Draco could also see himself in the mirror. He was smiling happily and laughing. He was holding somebody’s hand, but the other half of the mirror was gone so he couldn’t see who it was.

He was entranced. What in the world- 

“ _What_ are you doing?”

Draco jumped and spun around. He saw the beast standing at a doorway to his left. He looked livid.

“I-I-” Draco stammered, backing away from the mirror hastily. The beast snarled, its irises fading from emerald green to blood red. It bared its teeth menacingly.

“I _told_ you not to come here.” It hissed in its deep voice, walking up to Draco. Draco scrambled backward.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“ **Get out**!” It roared, lifting its hand as if it was about to strike him.

Draco ran out of the room with all his speed. He ran and ran until he had no idea where he was. He stopped for breath, panting, and leaning against the wall. He needed to leave this place _now_.

After a minute, he kept on walking quickly, trying to look for familiar surroundings. Soon, he found what looked to be the kitchens. There were many animated objects at work, but Draco pushed his way past all of them. He grabbed a satchel from the wall and started stuffing it with anything he could get his hands on; apples, small loaves of bread, jams, knives. If he was leaving, he might as well be prepared.

Once he had grabbed a decent amount of food and at least three knives, he ran out of the kitchen into the main dining room. There were suits of armor guarding the room, but they were at the walls so he was able to dodge all their attempts to catch him. He pulled the door open and slipped out before they could hold him.

He sped through the hedges as fast as he could, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He ran and ran, not even stopping once he reached the forest.

He did stop, however, when the toe of his boots got caught in some thick tree roots that stuck up from the ground, making him fall over. He groaned. He tried to free his ankle from the roots, but not only was it stuck but it also sent sharp spikes of pain up his leg.

Great. he had managed to break his ankle and he wasn’t even far yet. He could still see the top of the castle above the trees. 

He rummaged through his pack and brought out a tea cloth he had packed with him. He managed to snap off a nearby twig from the tree and had soon fashioned himself a makeshift splint. It was very crude, but there was nothing else Draco could use for the time being. With a groan, he pulled his foot out of the roots, wincing as the movement shot spikes of pain down his leg.

Suddenly, he heard a tree branch snap. He froze. Slowly, he turned to his left and almost wet his pants. There was a very large man standing a few feet away from him. But the man looked… animalistic. Even more so than the beast. The man had fur on his face, claws, and looked distinctly… wolfish.

Draco was screwed.

“Hello, beautiful.” The man crooned. His voice was deep and sent shivers down Draco’s spine. His teeth were a bright yellow that made him cringe. Somehow, this man’s aura was even more terrifying than that of the beast’s, and that was saying _something_.

“S-stay away from me.” Draco cursed his voice for being so wobbly. He gripped his knives tighter.

The man chuckled and started to approach Draco, who scrambled back as much as he could with his broken ankle.

Eventually, the man caught up to him. He grabbed Draco by the hair and yanked him closer. Draco screamed and stabbed at the man’s hands.

“Don’t touch me!” The man snarled and freed Draco to attend to his pierced skin. Before Draco could scramble away, the man punched him in the stomach, sending him to the floor and taking away his breath. His head knocked against a tree root and he groaned.

Draco winced and clutched at his middle. He watched helplessly as the man licked at the stab wound, which somehow closed the skin over it. Once he was done, he turned to Draco.

“You’re lucky I like the tough ones, blondie.” Right as he was about to lunge at Draco, something pushed the man out of the way, sending him into a tree. Draco’s heart dropped when he realized it was the beast. And he looked _murderous_.

“I thought I got rid of you, Greyback.” It growled, towering over Greyback. It bashed Greyback’s head against the tree again for good measure. Draco could hazily see the bloodstains it left behind.

Greyback groaned. However, when the beast brought out something from its pockets, Greyback shrieked. It looked like a few leaves tied around a silver rod.

Draco tried to concentrate on it, but the pain from his stomach and ankle and his head were making his mind foggy.

“And stay out!” The beast yelled as Greyback scampered away. 

It turned to Draco, its features looking worriedly. As it lifted Draco up from the ground, Draco passed out.

(VIII)

Draco woke up in a soft bed. It took him a moment to realize where he was, and the events of the previous night.

He groaned. Of course, his attempt to escape would end miserably.

“Awake, are you?’ He turned to see the beast lounging on a sofa nearby, flicking lazily through the pages of a small novel. Draco wondered how its claws didn’t tear the delicate pages.

“Didn’t peg you as the reading type.” Draco snarked. It sighed and put the book down.

“Can you at least be grateful?”

“No.”

Instead of being annoyed, it chuckled and leaned back into its chair.

“You’re feisty.” It commented with a raised eyebrow. Draco scowled and sat up in his bed, wincing as his middle protested. The beast hissed and got up from its chair to adjust Draco back into a lying position. For once, Draco didn’t talk.

Its hands lingered on Draco’s skin before it walked back to its seat, shaking its head fondly.

“You know, you’re really interesting.” It commented offhandedly.

Draco rolled his eyes but didn’t respond. Before the beast could speak up, a cart rolled in through the large open doors at top speed, screeching to a halt at Draco’s bedside. As he squinted, he realized that Mrs. Weasley and the other people (well, _objects_ ) he had met the first day were also there.

“How are you dear?’ She asked worriedly. Draco smiled. 

“I’m alright, Mrs. Weasley.” He answered. Ginny hopped forward to the front of the cart, the tea in her cup sloshing around precariously. 

“Here’s some tea! It should help you feel better.” She chirped. Draco’s smile widened, and he gracefully picked up Ginny from the cart. He sat up marginally, enough for him to be able to raise his head well. The beast hissed but didn’t say anything. Draco ignored it.

“Isn’t it weird to drink from you?” He asked. The left side of her cup raised and dropped, which Draco took as a shrug.

“Eh. It’s not really a big deal anymore.” He brought the cup to his lips and took a small sip. It was hot and tasted like chamomile. It was just what he needed.

“Thank you.” He sighed, a wide smile on his lips. It felt nice to know that people actually cared for his wellbeing.

He purposely ignored the logical part of his brain that said the beast has saved him, and therefore cared about him, even if it was just a little.

“I’m sorry, y’know.” Draco stopped sipping his tea and turned to face the beast. Its face was sheepish, and a bit regretful.

“What?”

“I’m sorry for yelling at you like that. But to be fair, I _did_ tell you not to go there.”

“Whatever,” Draco muttered, sipping his tea. “It’s alright.”

The happy little smile on its face made Draco’s heart clench.

(IX)

Draco was confused. It had been a week since the beast had apologized, and ever since then, it had been acting… strange. It was friendly and surprisingly charming for such a brute creature.

Like the day after Draco had been healed enough to stand up, it had explained what it had used to restrain Greyback.

“Greyback’s a werewolf.” It had said. “It was just a sprig of wolfsbane tied to a silver rod. Nothing better than that to repel werewolves.”

Draco had to admit that it was smarter than he gave credit for.

And now, it was giving him a tour of the palace grounds, and it was behaving in a rather amicable manner for a beast.

“That’s the conservatory.” Draco gasped softly. The room was gigantic, and the domed glass ceiling let the bright sunlight fall onto the rows and rows of flowers and fruits.

Draco made his way over to a vine of grapes and plucked one off curiously. He popped it into his mouth and nearly moaned aloud. It was sweet and slightly sour at the same time.

He spun around to tell the beast how good they were but froze in his tracks. The beast was smiling. A genuine, soft smile. Its eyes glimmered with amusement.

“These are really good.” He murmured.

“You can have them anytime you want.”

“Really?” Draco asked, a bit shocked.

“Sure. You can take care of the plants if you want. I’m sure Neville can help you out. He loves plants.”

“Who’s Neville again?” Draco asked sheepishly. 

“He’s the suit of armor.”

Draco nodded. “He’ll be helpful. Thank you.”

The beast smiled again at him. Draco smiled back softly, before remembering who it was and sneered instead.

***

“Oh my god!” Draco exclaimed. 

“Do you like it?” The beast asked him.

Draco simply gaped. In front of him was the biggest library he had ever seen before. The shelves of books stretched up to the ceiling, and there were so many rows just begging to be explored.

Draco made his way, speechless, over to the closest row. He plucked a tome off of the first shelf and looked at the title.

“A Compilation of Greek Playlets and Tragedies: Volume I.” Draco’s heart lurched. He had only read a few of the Greek playwrights, and while he loved them, there weren’t many in the local library to read.

“This is…” He trailed off, unable to continue.

“Amazing?” The beast’s voice was teasing.

“Piss off,” Draco muttered, turning away from it and looking at the book in his hands instead.

The beast laughed. “Well, dinner is at seven, so remember that. Don’t get too caught up.”

“Alright,” Draco said, not really paying attention to it. He walked over to the nearest sofa and sat down to read, not even wiping away the dust on his clothes.

He smiled as he opened the first page. Perhaps things weren’t as bad as he thought they would be.

(X)

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, contemplating the recent events. Over the course of three weeks, Draco had started slowly warming up to him and the palace residents, although he still had his fits sometimes. Now, he had daily conversations with Hermione and had become good friends with Neville as well. He was even willing to talk to Harry sometimes, which Harry counted as progress.

But what if it wasn’t enough? The glass was cracking even faster than before, and Harry guessed that he had roughly a month left before the curse became permanent. If he didn't win Draco over soon, there was no hope for him. 

He wasn’t exactly bad looking. He had been incredibly handsome as a prince, and if one looked well they would still be able to see it. It was just these… these _animal_ features that marred his image. The horns, claws, even his height had been affected. When he was human, he was just a little over six feet, not as tall as _this_.

He silently cursed the witch and himself too. He had been very foolish when he was younger; he couldn’t afford it now.

“Harry?” Harry turned his neck to see Ron hop his way into his room, with Hermione and Crookshanks trailing behind him.

“Hey Ron, Hermione.” He smiled, picking up Ron and Hermione to set them on the table while keeping Crookshanks in his lap to stroke him. At first, Harry had hated him, but now he was infatuated with the damn thing.

“So, how’s the thing with Blondie going?” Ron asked nonchalantly, leaning against Harry’s vanity mirror.

Harry shrugged. “Alright, I guess. It’s gradually becoming better.”

“Harry,” Hermione’s tone was soft and gentle. “Even if it doesn’t work, we’re going to be alright.”

“ _How_ ? How Hermione how? _I_ was the one who got us into this in the first place, and now-” Harry’s voice cut off as a choked sob wracked through his body. He put his head in his hands, trying to fight back the tears.

“It’s alright Harry, let it out.” Hermione soothed, nuzzling his head with the side of her feathers. Crookshanks mewled and snuggled into his stomach, purring against him. Even Ron had blown out the candles on his hand to pat Harry’s head comfortingly.

Harry sniffed and silently let the tears come out until he was finished. He raised up his head, wincing at the sudden dizziness. His eyes were rimmed red, and there were droplets of water on the day-old stubble on his chin.

“Feel better, mate?” Ron asked, playfully knocking the side of Harry’s temple once with a candlestick. Despite himself, Harry smiled.

Really, he didn’t deserve such good friends.

(XI)

Cedric smirked to himself as he fastened his cloak onto his broad shoulders. Really, it wasn’t hard to convince the mental asylum warden to lock up the old Malfoy patriarch (not without a bribe, of course). 

He had arrived in the town a few days ago, shaking and trying to convince the villagers that Draco, the little angel, had been kidnapped by a beast who he claimed was Harry Potter himself. It wasn’t hard to convince the town that he was a senile old coot.

All he needed to do now was find out what had _really_ happened. Once he did and rescued Draco, his little darling would _surely_ fall in love with him. Then, he would be Cedric’s to take and use as he willed.

“Justin! Prepare my horse and my pack! I’m going to see what’s happening for myself.”

(XII)

Lucius grunted as twisted the little piece of metal in the lock of the door. It had been two weeks since he had been dragged away to the mental asylum and he had had _enough_. He would go save Draco by himself if nobody else was going to.

Finally, the lock clicked and the door creaked open. He peeked outside and sighed out of relief. The halls were empty, save the groans and the sounds from the other inhabitants of this horrible place. 

He pushed the door open and ran out of the hallway, stopping only to grab a sword hanging on the wall, and out of the doors to the small stable it had. He grabbed the nearest horse and swung onto it. With a slap to its rump, it was off into the town. 

He ignored the screams and shrieks of the townspeople as he sped through the cobbled pavement. They could go die for all he cared. He urged the horse to go faster, and soon arrived at the mouth of the sinister forest,

He took a deep breath and galloped in.

(XIII)

Draco frowned as Harry led him into the empty ballroom. It was dusty, and it was illuminated only by some flickering candles in the chandelier above.

During dinner, the beast had requested that he change into formal clothes for some strange reason. He had raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. Pansy had chosen out a long black jacket for him over a fitted white shirt and cream trousers. She had forced him to wear a corset under the shirt, the bitch. His waist was uncomfortable, but he supposed that it looked fashionable or whatever.

The part he liked the most was the gold clip he had used to put his hair in a messy bun on the top of his head. It was studded with rubies, and it looked magnificent. 

Harry was wearing the same outfit he had worn for their first breakfast, only now the shirt was buttoned up so his chest hair didn’t peek through the top.

“Why are we here?”

“To dance, of course.”

“ _What_?”

“Yes.” The beast said smugly. “I’ve missed having a dance partner, and the suits of armor aren’t exactly good on their feet.”

With a clap of his hands, some instruments at the back of the room floated upwards and started playing themselves. The song was slow and soft, the perfect kind of tune for a slow dance.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Draco admitted sheepishly. The beast smiled at that.

“No worries. I can teach you.”

Before Draco could deny, the beast was already leading them to the center of the ballroom.

“Now, put your right hand on my shoulder.” It guided. Draco blushed and placed them, although he had to stretch a bit because the beast was rather tall.

It placed a large hand on Draco’s waist and used the other to hold Draco’s free hand.

“Good. Now, I’ll take a step forward with my left foot and you take a step back with the same.”

Draco did it with no small amount of nervousness.

“Now I’ll bring my right foot in, and you step back with yours.”

Slowly, Harry guided Draco through the steps until Draco only stepped on his toes every once in a while. The music was as soft and melodic as ever, and Draco found that he was actually _enjoying_ the dance.

As he turned, he saw Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, and Neville watching them at the door, all of them smiling happily at the scene.

At that moment, with the beast laughing softly at him and everybody watching on happily, he felt… content.

(XIV)

Lucius snarled as he fought off the three wolves that had cornered him and his horse. They were vicious, biting at his leg and the horse, but even they were no match for the wrath of Lucius Malfoy.

One of the damned things bit clean through the horse’s front leg, leading it to buck wildly and toss Lucius onto the ground. The wolves abandoned it as it ran away and started to attack Lucius instead.

He stabbed and hacked and swung ferociously, but they still managed to bite his side, making him scream in agony.

With renewed anger, he slit the throat of one, and dug the sword into the skull of the other, before slumping to the ground. The third one scurried off before he could do anything to it, dragging the corpses of the others with it.

He groaned and tried to press the wound with his cloak to staunch the bleeding, but all it did was send a spike of pain through his body so sharp, he passed out onto the dirt floor.

(XV)

“When was the last time you bothered to comb it?” Draco sighed as he tried to drag the comb through Harry’s tangled hair- wait, when did the beast become _Harry_?

Avoiding the curved ram horns on his head was hard enough on its own, but the tangled mass that was Harry’s hair was _impossible_.

“When I was thirteen.” Harry’s grin was smug. Draco scowled.

“Figures. You don’t seem like the type to really care much for personal hygiene.” He smirked as Harry glowered at him in the mirror.

It had been over a month since the incident, and they had fallen into a comfortable sort of banter between themselves. Draco didn’t know what to make of it.

The dance they had shared the week prior still made him blush whenever he thought about it.

He still wore the hair clip in his hair. He smiled whenever he saw it in the mirror.

He sighed and put the comb on the table. “This isn’t going to work. I need to do something else.”

“You can try. Nobody’s ever managed to untangle it before, and I doubt you could.

“Is that a bet?”

Before Harry could answer, Draco came up with an idea. He quickly put Harry’s hair up in a high ponytail and grabbed a fine-toothed comb from the dresser. He slowly traced out a narrow strip of hair at the nape of Harry’s neck and pulled it out of the ponytail. He combed it out until it was silky and smooth.

He continued this for the next hour until he finally finished. Harry’s hair was still a bit tangled, but in a far better shape than it was before.

“I can’t believe it.” Harry gaped at his reflection. His hair looked…

“Told you I could,” Draco smirked, inspecting his nails proudly.

“You’re really something else.” Harry smiled softly; Draco didn’t know why his heart clenched at the sight.

He backed up as Harry got up from the chair he was previously occupying.

“I wanted to give you something.” Harry’s tone was apprehensive.

“What is it?”

Harry picked up a small handheld mirror from the dresser and handed it to Draco.

“Thank you, I guess.” Draco rose an eyebrow at the gift. As far as mirrors went, it was very beautiful -the gold border of it was encrusted with sparkling diamonds and glittering emeralds- but it was just… a _mirror_.

“It’s not an ordinary mirror. It allows you to see anybody you want.”

Draco sucked in a breath. “What?”

“Yes. If you wish, you can see-”

“My parents,” Draco murmured, clutching the mirror tightly. 

“I thought you would like it.” Harry’s voice was soft.

“Thank you, Harry.” Before he could process what he was doing, he walked up to Harry and _hugged_ him. Harry froze, before wrapping his arms around the smaller blond.

Draco inhaled Harry’s scent and sighed. He smelt of old wines and red apples and a myriad of other pleasant smells that made Draco’s heart flutter.

He slowly disentangled himself from Harry, trying to keep the heavy blush off his face. He didn’t dare look up at Harry’s face.

“Bye.” He said weakly, as he all but ran out of Harry’s room. 

He sped up all the stairs until he got to his room. He shut the door and sat on his bed, hugging the mirror to his chest. Thankfully Pansy was dozing, so he had the room all to himself.

“I want to see my mother.” He whispered. Suddenly, a misty fog started to gather in the mirror and swirl around until it formed an image. He gasped.

His mother was sitting on the bed, looking a bit healthier than she did when Draco had left her. Mr. Dumbledore was sitting next to her on a chair, talking to her, and feeding her spoonfuls of soup. He could see their lips move, but he could hear no sound.

He looked at them for a bit longer before he wished the picture and the mist away.

“I wish to see my father.” When the image formed, he gasped. His father was lying on the floor of the forest ground. His leg and side were clearly mauled, and he wasn’t moving. 

He stared in shock for a moment before springing up. He ran out of his room, and practically took the stairs _three_ at a time and got to Harry’s room.

Harry was lounging on the chaise in his room, reading a large novel. He looked up and smiled.

“Hello. What-”

“Harry, please, I need to leave.”

“Leave?”

“Yes, I need to leave _now_. My father, he’s… he’s,” Draco couldn’t finish the sentence and shoved the mirror into Harry’s face.

Harry frowned and looked at the mirror, before taking a deep breath.

“How-”

“That doesn’t matter now. _Please_ , I need to go save him.”

“But-”

“ _Please_ , Harry, he’ll _die_.” 

Harry sighed and rubbed a large hand across his face. “Go. But you must come back within a week. Or else-”

“ _Thank_ you.” Without registering what he was doing, he kissed Harry’s cheek out of sheer gratitude. Before any of them could react, Draco was already out of the door and running away at full speed.

“Or else I’ll die,” Harry whispered.

(XVI)

“Father!” Draco yelled, galloping through the forest at top speed on the horse he had hastily taken from the stables.

“Father! Please answer me!”

He held back a sob as he searched through the forest desperately.

“Draco!” The voice was weak but unmistakable.

“Father!” He screamed, urging the voice to where the voice had come from. Soon, he got to a clearing and gasped.

His father was lying on the cold ground, with blood pooled around him. Lying next to him was a blood-stained sword.

Draco jumped off of the horse and ran up to his father

“Oh, Father.” His voice cracked. He reached into the pack he had brought with him and brought out a small canister of water and some clean bandages.

“Draco.” Even half-dead, his father’s voice was still joyful. Draco propped him up against a tree and began rinsing the wounds on his leg and stomach. His father winced but didn’t complain once.

“You’re alive.” Lucius smiled widely, tears dripping from his eyes. “You’re alive.”

The tears blurred Draco’s eyes as he started to cover up the wounds with the cloth.

“I am.” Once he finished, he placed a lingering kiss on his father’s forehead, cradling his face.

He hoisted his father up and helped him limp over to and climb onto the horse. With a kick to its behind, the horse started to gallop off into the night.

(XVII)

Once Draco arrived at the village, he got down and started rushing his father to the hospital, ignoring the stares and the whispers from everybody. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t experienced it every day when things were still normal.

Ten excruciating minutes later, Draco finally arrived at the hospital. The nurses took one look at the bandaged man and sprang into action, gently ushering into the nearest room.

Draco knew that he couldn’t follow them inside, and sat outside of the hospital on the stone floor, panting and finally resting his strained muscles.

“Draco?” He looked up to see Cedric looking down at him with a surprised look on his face. Some of his cronies were behind him.

“Where have you been hiding all this while, love?

“What do you want?” Draco snarled. He really wasn’t in the mood to chat.

“Feisty,” Cedric smirked. “Anyways, I just came to arrest your father.”

“ _What_?”

“Yes. He belongs in the mental asylum, the bugger. Going off about hideous beasts and the Crown Prince himself.” He said with a cruel smirk on his face.

Draco sprung to his feet and didn’t hesitate to slap the smirk off his face. 

“How _dare_ you?” He hissed. “My father is _not_ a liar!”

Cedric looked stunned for a moment, pressing his fingers softly to his now-red cheek. “Grab him.”

In a split-second, Cedric’s two cronies walked up to Draco and pinned his arms behind his back, ignoring the blond’s cry of outrage and his angry kicks.

Cedric walked up to Draco and tilted his chin up, his grin cruel. His hand slipped into Draco’s pocket and brought out the mirror. 

Cedric whistled lowly. “Where’d you get this?”

“Give it _back_!” Draco snarled, kicking Cedric’s shins.

Draco’s stomach filled with dread as the mirror began to swirl with mist. Soon, it formed the image of the beast lying on his bed, looking pale and sickly.

“What’s wrong with him?” Draco whispered, horrified.

“Who is this?” Cedric’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the handle of the mirror hard.

“It’s nobody.”

“So the old man wasn’t lying after all.”

“No! Give it back! Harry didn’t do anything to you!” 

“Harry now, is it?” Cedric’s tone was quiet, even contemplative.

“Yes, _Harry_.”

“Lock him up,” Cedric said with a careless wave of his hand.

“ _What_?”

“Put him in the asylum. He’s clearly formed some sort of attachment to it, the poor boy.”

The cronies began to drag Draco away, ignoring his screaming and kicking. The townspeople gasped and whispered behind their hands but didn’t even bother to help him out.

“Shut up!” The last thing Draco saw was the swinging of a large fist towards his temple before everything went black.

(XVIII)

Harry sat in front of the mirror as the glass fell steadily. Draco had been gone for three days now, and there was no sign of him returning.

He was a fool to think that Draco could ever love a beast like him.

The small pieces sprayed everywhere as they fell to the tile floor, some of the shards drawing blood and forming small cuts on his arm.

He looked into the bottom part of the mirror that was still intact. In it, he could see several pairs of feet and what looked like a cat at their feet. Crookshanks probably.

He knew whose feet they were. His own, his parents, Ron and Hermione’s, the Weasleys’. And Draco’s.

The atmosphere had changed since Draco had left. Harry hadn’t even realized how much life the blond had brought until he left. Now, everyone was preparing for the curse to finally become permanent. Nobody had any reason to smile anymore.

There was nothing he could do but wait.

(XIX)

Draco groaned as he opened his eyes. Everywhere was dark, the room only illuminated by a shard of moonlight that shone through the barred window.

“Where am I?” He wondered groggily before the events of before caught up to him painfully. He sat up abruptly, ignoring the pain in his head. He needed to get out _now_.

He got up and ran up to the door, cursing as he realized that it was locked. He assumed that Cedric had proceeded to take him to the mental asylum, the bastard.

He looked around the room frantically. There was nothing he could use to try and pick the lock.

Then he remembered. The _hair clip_.

He frantically ripped it out of his head, shoving one of the gold spikes into the lock in the door.

“Please work.” He whispered to himself as he twisted and pushed the pin around.

Soon, he heard a click and the door creaked open slowly. Draco excitedly thanked whatever gods were out there and slipped through the open door. As he expected, the building was empty, save the noises coming from the other prisoners of this place. He shivered and ran to the exit and peeked outside. 

He could see the town square clearly from where he was, and all the villagers were gathered there for some reason. On the podium was Cedric himself.

“We need to _fight_ the beast! _We’ll_ show him what we can do!”

The crowd screamed in agreement.

“Oh no.” He placed a shaky hand over his mouth. He watched as Cedric led the villagers out of the town square and to the direction of the forest.

They were going to kill Harry.

He waited until only a few stragglers were left. He ran out of the asylum and approached one of them, a farmer who was preparing to take his cart with him to the forest.

“Aren’t ya-” He started loudly.

“If you take me with you and don’t say anything, I’ll give you this.” Draco held out the hairpin. The farmer’s eyes widened, and he snatched the pin from Draco.

“Get into the cart.”

(XX)

Cedric lifted his burning torch higher as he led the horde of angry villagers through the dark forest. Their chants carried loudly through the silence, scaring away all the wood creatures and monsters.

Really, it hadn’t been hard to get the villagers to rally. They were all fools.

The best part was that it was the mirror that had led him to the beast. The handy little thing had conjured a map for him that led him straight to the palace.

“We’ll never let that _monster_ take over our kingdom!” He yelled to the mob. The villagers chorused in agreement.

They marched and marched until Cedric spotted the castle turrets poking through the tops of the trees.

“There!” He pointed. “This is where we fight for our lives!”

The villagers yelled in agreement, and the ones on horses galloped faster to the palace.

“ _Charge_!” With a roar, the villagers stormed the palace.

(XXI)

Harry ignored the pleas of Ron and Hermione as they tried to convince him to get away from the mirror.

“Harry, they’re attacking us! We can’t hold our own for long!” Hermione cried, shaking him as hard as she could with her tiny arms.

Harry ignored her and continued to stare into the mirror. There was only a little bit left, and even that piece was starting to form spiderweb cracks in it. 

Once the last piece fell out, there would be no going back.

“ _Harry_ !” Ron hissed, thumping his thighs with his candlesticks. “ _Think_ , mate! If the villagers are here, then there’s a good chance that Draco’s here too!”

“Draco?” Harry murmured, finally lifting up his head.

“ _Yes_! Now hurry up and go get him before it’s too late!”

With a deep breath, Harry got up and sprinted out of the room, barely hearing Ron and Hermione cheer after him.

He ran out of the back door to avoid the mob in front of the palace. There was nobody here yet-

“Stand _down_.” Harry turned his head and saw a tall, muscular man standing a few feet away from him. He had a sword pointed at Harry’s throat.

Harry growled and lunged at the man, who nimbly dodged him and slashed Harry’s shoulder.

Harry howled loudly. The sword hadn’t gone deep, but it had managed to draw blood.

“You’ll pay for that.” He snarled.

“Harry!” The two of them froze as a panting Draco ran into the courtyard.

“ _Draco_? How did you escape?”

“Cedric, get away from Harry. _Please_ ” Draco’s voice wasn’t even prideful anymore; he was _begging_.

“No, love. Can’t you see? He’s a _beast_.”

“I don't care! Get away from him!”

Before any of them could react, Cedric sank his sword into the distracted Harry’s chest.

“ _HARRY_!” Draco shrieked.

Harry staggered, clutching at the hilt of the sword disbelievingly. With a final burst of anger, he drew back his fist and punched Cedric as hard as he could. He heard his skull crack, but he was too distracted to think about that.

He dropped to his knees, still clutching the sword.

Draco, who was originally frozen in shock, screamed and ran to Harry’s side, managing to pull Harry back to rest his head in his lap. 

“Harry, you’re going to be fine. Just take deep breaths, deep breaths-” Draco choked out, the tears already running down his face.

Harry smiled and gripped Draco’s hand tightly. “Draco.” He managed. “I love you.”

“Harry, you’re not going to die. Just breathe, please-”

“Say it back.”

“Harry-”

“Say it back. _Please_.”

“Gods, Harry, I love you too.” Draco sobbed, clutching Harry’s hand tighter. Harry smiled softly, and his eyes started to close.

“Harry?” Draco whimpered. Harry stayed still. 

“Harry?” No response. Draco let out a soft cry. “No, _please_.”

Harry’s smiling face remained still. Draco let out a large gasp and started to sob.

As a last act of remembrance, he lowered his head and kissed Harry’s cold lips.

And at that moment, the last piece of glass on the Mirror of Erised fell to the floor and shattered.

(XXII)

When Harry’s eyes flickered open, it was already daytime. The sun was shining bright in the middle of the sky, and-

Wait. He was _alive_?

He sat up abruptly, frowning when his head felt strangely light. He reached up and gasped.

His horns were _gone_.

He looked at his hands. They were normal. No claws.

His feet were bare, but they were _feet_ . Not _hooves_. 

The curse was broken.

Harry couldn’t believe it. He looked at his chest and found no stab wound from where the sword had pierced him.

He was _human_ again.

He stood up quickly, gasping when he looked at himself again.

He was _human_.

“ _Harry_?” Harry turned to see Draco standing at the entrance of the courtyard, staring in shock.

“Draco.” He smiled. Before he could react, his arms were full of quivering and crying blond.

“You’re _alive_.” Draco gasped, looking up at Harry disbelievingly.

Harry answered him with a kiss that left the shorter male breathless once they separated.

“I am.” Harry smiled.

And as confused, but delighted shouts started to fill the castle (no doubt everyone waking up from the curse) Harry swept Draco into his arms and kissed him again.

(XXIII)

**_1 year later…_ **

“Do you, King Harry Potter of Gryffindoria, take Draco Malfoy to be your husband and your Consort King?”

Harry grinned widely at his fiancé, who looked absolutely delectable in his formal robes. “I do.”

“Then you may kiss the groom!” The crowd cheered as Harry cradled Draco’s face and kissed him with all the love in his heart. Draco responded just as eagerly.

“I love you,” Draco whispered onto Harry’s lips.

“And I love you too,” Harry whispered back.

The townspeople cheered as Harry led Draco to the middle of the wedding hall. They had decided to get married in the palace, and it had not taken long to convert the ballroom into a suitable location.

The orchestra started to play a slow tune. Draco laughed as he realized that it was the song he and Harry had first danced to with each other, long ago.

“I can’t believe you asked them to play this.” He smiled as they started to step in time with the song. It had taken several lessons, but Draco was now proficient in ballroom dancing. Well, slow dancing at least.

It was a bit easier now that Harry had shrunk a few inches. He was still taller than Draco, but only by about a couple of inches now compared to the whole foot from before.

Soon, other couples joined them on the dance floor. First, it was Ron and Hermione (who had become inseparable the moment they transformed back), then Molly and Arthur and even Fred and George joined them. After a while, almost everybody was on the dance floor.

“Want to get away from here?” Harry asked conspiratorially, waggling his eyebrows.

“Why?”

“So we can push up the honeymoon.”

Draco blushed and smacked Harry’s shoulder. “ _Harry_!” He hissed.

“That wasn’t a no?”

Draco laughed into his chest. He allowed Harry to whisk him away from the ballroom. On the way, he caught his parents’ eyes. Narcissa winked at them. With the palace physicians back, Harry had arranged for her to receive the best medicines in the kingdom. She had recovered very quickly, to Draco’s delight. Lucius raised his glass to Draco, winking. He scowled at Harry, however, who simply responded by making a face. His father was still wary of Harry, but Draco knew that he would come around soon enough.

Harry led him up the grand staircase and into their new master bedroom. There was a large bed placed in the middle of the wall, with rose petals placed sporadically on the white sheets and a thin white robe lying in the middle. A sheer white curtain hung from the top of the frame, partially veiling the bed.

“I’ll go change in the bathroom. You can change here, alright?” Harry whispered into his ear. Draco blushed and nodded. As the bathroom door clicked shut, he walked up to the bed and sat on it, admiring the soft satin sheets. 

He picked up the robe and quickly changed into it.

“Are you done, love?” Harry called out.

“Yes,” Draco replied, biting his lower lip nervously. Harry stepped out of the bathroom and Draco barely stifled a gasp. The flimsy cotton was stretched against Harry’s broad chest, and he noticed with red cheeks that there was a tenting in the lower part of it.

Harry sat next to him on the bed, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

“We don’t have to do it now, you know. I can wait for whenever you’re ready.”

Draco sighed. As much as he was terrified of the idea of sex, he knew that it was _Harry_. Harry would guide him/

“It’s ok. I think I’m ready.” He smiled. Harry smiled back and kissed him softly.

“Lie down.” He said quietly. Draco let out a breath and lay down on the bed, his head falling softly into the pillows. 

Harry shifted so that he was on his hands and knees above Draco. He lowered his head and kissed Draco, this time with more passion. Draco gasped as he tickled the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

Harry steadily undid Draco’s robes and spread them open, exposing his body. He stared openly at Draco’s body, making the blond blush.

“You’re beautiful.” Draco blushed. Harry moved down to trail kisses down his neck. Draco gasped when Harry sucked hard at a spot, leaving a red mark behind.

“ _Harry_.” He moaned breathlessly. Harry left several more marks behind before he drifted lower. He bit gently at Draco’s collarbone, and Draco whined as he started to twist his nipples with his fingers.

“Like that?” Harry’s voice was deep and gruff and did unimaginable things to Draco’s body.

Draco nodded and keened as Harry moved his mouth even lower and took one of the pink buds between his lips.

He arched his back into the contact, shivering as Harry swirled the nub around with his tongue.

He moaned again when Harry’s hand strayed down to his arse, kneading it and squeezing it gently. The other moved to his cock and started to pump it gently.

Draco was already lost in the sensations and Harry had barely even started yet.

“Relax, love. Enjoy it.” Draco was pretty sure he was already enjoying it, but his retort was replaced with a garbled moan as Harry abruptly took his cock into his mouth.

“Harry!” He gasped, bucking upwards wildly as Harry sucked on his cock. The hand on his arse soon turned to a finger massaging his perineum, occasionally moving lower and rubbing the top of his hole.

“Harry! I’m-I’m”

“Come for me, love,” Harry said roughly and swallowed around Draco’s cock again. Draco moaned loudly as he came in Harry’s mouth, whimpering as Harry swallowed his come and licked the head of his cock relentlessly.

Harry slowly pulled away from Draco’s spit-covered cock. “Turn around for me?”

Draco blushed. “I’d… I’d rather see you.” He said quietly.

Harry smiled. “Alright then. Would you hold your knees for me?”

Draco nodded and held his knees close to his chest.

“Don’t worry, love. You’ll love it.”

Harry adjusted himself so he was directly in front of Draco’s pink hole.

He gently rubbed a finger over it, reveling in the whimper Draco let out. He leaned forward and licked it.

“Oh!” Draco gasped. Harry growled and gripped Draco’s thighs tightly as he plunged his tongue into Draco’s arsehole, enjoying the clean, musky taste of it. Draco whined and squirmed, and kept on letting out these little gasps that drove Harry _wild_. 

Harry sucked on the rim and dove back into Draco, nipping gently and making Draco moan.

He frantically reached for the vial of vanilla oil on the bedside table and grabbed it quickly. He dipped his finger inside and massaged Draco’s winking, red hole.

“Are you ready?” He asked. 

“Yes, Harry, _please_.” Draco moaned. Harry slowly pushed his index finger inside up to the first knuckle. When Draco whined and loosened up, he slid the rest in.

“You’re doing so well, love.” Harry praised as he thrust his finger inside Draco slowly, being careful not to hurt the blond.

“I’m adding another finger, love.” When Draco nodded, Harry slipped his middle finger in with the first one. He crooked his fingers, searching for-

“Ah!” Draco mewled, his back bowing impossibly upwards. “What is- what is _that_?”

“It’s your prostate.” Harry smiled as he rubbed down on the spot relentlessly, making Draco quiver and gasp.

He slipped in a third finger, pushing on Draco’s prostate insistently.

“ _Harry_ !” Draco mewled. “ _Please_!”

Harry growled and removed his fingers from the blond, almost coming at the sight of his stretched, shiny hole.

He quickly lubed up his cock and gripped Draco’s hips tightly.

“Ready?” He asked, leaning down to kiss Draco’s nose. Draco nodded.

Slowly, Harry pushed his cock in all the way, making Draco moan loudly and continuously.

He whined and arched his back as Harry pulled it out almost all the way, then slammed back into him, hitting his prostate on the first thrust.

“Harry!” Soon, Harry set up a fast, steady pace that left both of them moaning loudly.

“Fuck, Draco!” Harry hissed as the blond tightened around his cock, sending waves of pleasure through him.

“Harry… so close.” Draco gasped.

“Can you come untouched for me? Can you, love?”

Draco nodded frantically. Harry tsked and slammed against his prostate. “Use your words, love.”

“Yes yes yes yes I can,” Draco said, his words garbled.

“Come for me,” Draco screamed and shook as he came and _came_ , gasping and moaning.

Harry held him, rubbing his back until he was spent.

The sight of Draco looking so debauched sent Harry over the edge, and he thrust deep into the blond as he came.

He fell onto the bed and pulled Draco to his chest, not even bothering to pull out of his arse.

“So, how was it?” Harry smirked.

“Good. Very good.” Draco was struggling to keep his eyes open, and Harry took pity on him.

“Sleep, love. We have all the time in the world.”

And with those words, King Harry Potter and Consort King Draco Potter-Malfoy fell into a peaceful slumber.

_finis_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment or a kudos {or both, if you want (ᵔᴥᵔ)}


End file.
